Three's a Party
by JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at a party. There's booze, strangers, empty bedrooms, and a world of experiences that have only ever been heard of to explore. Klainebastian. Smut.


**A/N: **_Well, this is the productivity of an ICT lesson and two revision periods (I finished an ICT course and a half ages ago, and my revision is always at home). I wanted to write smut, and a threesome is always a good way to throw in anything you feel like, so, yeah._

_Fact: I don't ship Klainebastian. So, why the fuck did I write this? Because the idea seemed hot._

_Fact: This makes me want to ship Klainebastian._

_Be kind, please, this is my first ever threesome X3._

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee – pft! Story... of... my life! – just an overactive imagination._

_So, enjoy, and let me know what you think, if you'd like. Thanks, Josie, X._

* * *

_**Three's a party.**_

The music was booming, though by now it was just a blur of bass, and the alcohol was swirling through his veins. As he stumbled through the doorway and in to the kitchen, he saw his boyfriend sitting on the worktop, a half empty bottle in his hand, a crooked grin spread across his perfect lips (wow, Kurt really wanted those lips), just like the guy that was spreading himself across his lap. Kurt had to admit, as much as he hated sharing, the alcohol in his system told him that that didn't matter, because this guy was hot, and it seemed as though Blaine thought the same. He made his way towards the two, pushing the other guy's legs off of Blaine's lap so he could lean his elbows on his knees. Kurt rested his chin on his hands, and looked up to Blaine, an angelic look on his face.

"Hey... hey, baby! Hey, Serbashtun, this... yeah, this is mah boyfriend. He is _reeeeeeally_ hot. Like, seriously, I would fuck him ev'ry night if he didn't live so far away. Bu... but he does, so I can'." Blaine pouted a little, putting the bottle down beside him before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kurt's in a sloppy kiss, his hands going to the brunet's cheeks. "Kurt, I_ luuuurve_ you thiiiiiiiis", Blaine stretched his arms out as far as they would go, hitting the hot guy, Kurt thought Blaine had called him Sebastian, in the face (_"Jeez, I'm... I'm sorry, man."_), "much. And that's a lot."

"I love you too, Blaine." (as was obvious just from his speech, Kurt was a man that handled his alcohol better than Blaine did), Kurt replied, smiling at how adorable his boyfriend was. And then he was leaning forward for another kiss.

"Okay, seriously, you guys should get a room," Sebastian said, interrupting the two.

"Will you be joining us?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked to see Blaine grinning (knowing that Kurt had the same idea as he had had, but hadn't thought Kurt would go for), and looked to see the third man nodding, a seductive grin on his lips. Sebastian hopped off of the worktop, and then Kurt was talking to his boyfriend as the new man left the room. "I take that you're okay with this?" His boyfriend grinned and nodded his head eagerly.

"Bucket list!" Blaine said, excitement in his voice. Kurt smiled, taking the bottle from beside his boyfriend and downing it almost instantly. "Stop drinking, Kurt. Come on, let's... let's go and fuck. You can drink _allllll_the cum you want to!" He giggled, jumping off of the surface, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him up the stairs. The two then went about searching all of the rooms in Wes' house until they found Sebastian in the penultimate door on the left.

"I thought I was goin' to have to do this thing myself." Sebastian said, a slight smile on his face as he lay on the king-size bed in his birthday suit.

Kurt's eyes roamed the other man's body, taking in every bit of him his eyes could find before he turned to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the shorter man in to a hot, drunken kiss.

"Ahem!"

Kurt looked at Blaine before walking over to the bed, wiggling his hips for his boyfriend, looking over his shoulder and winking at him. When he was there, he met Sebastian, who was now sitting, and met him halfway for a kiss, the alcohol taking away any caution he would usually have, placing a hand on his cheek as he did. He felt Sebastian's tongue slide against his lower lip, and parted his lips, letting the other man slip his tongue in to his mouth, and their tongues danced as Sebastian's hands began to unbutton Kurt's shirt, pushing it over his shoulders when he was done. Turning his head a little as he took in some much needed air, he noticed Blaine watching the two of them, and grabbed at the material of his shirt, pulling him on to the bed and clawing at the buttons on his shirt, Sebastian aiding him in removing the fabric. When the two had succeeded, Sebastian made way for Blaine's lips while Kurt opted for tasting different parts of his boyfriend; he kissed and licked at Blaine's pulse point, leaving a slight hickey, his shoulder, hips, the back of his neck, his ear lobe and shell, and almost all other bare parts.

"Ungh!" Blaine groaned, his erection straining the fabric of his pants. He was breathless as Sebastian joined Kurt in tasting the shorter man, and he moaned out a "Pants... need to... go." Well, this had really sobered him up. Kurt kissed his way to Blaine's left hip, licking in line with the waistband of his pants. And then Blaine's pants were undone and laying on the floor near Sebastian's discarded clothes, the light fabric of his boxer-briefs leaving nothing to the imagination. "Oh!" Blaine moaned, feeling his cock twitch as Sebastian mouthed him through his underwear, the precum bitter to the other man as he tasted it on the material. "Kurt, get out... of those perfectly skinny jeans... and the underwear... I wanna' suck you... so bad."

Kurt wasted no time in obliging, stripping his pants off and throwing them to the floor, his underwear getting caught up in the mix of denim somewhere. He let out a guttural moan as he watched the sight of Blaine coming undone at the mercy of Sebastian's mouth. "Oh, my God, someone needs to give my dick some attention before I die!" Kurt groaned, reaching down to stroke himself.

"Ah!" Sebastian chastised, "Don't even think about it, gorgeous." Kurt's face fell a little, his cock doing the complete opposite, twitching in anticipation as Blaine leant down, away from Sebastian, and licked a line along the underside of his shaft, causing him to grasp at the bed sheets and throw his head back.

"Someone's gonna' have to fuck soon, or I'm gonna' come just from watching you guys. I mean, _hot damn!_"

Blaine suddenly pulled away, yelling "Hotdog!" (the alcohol was showing again), causing the three of them to laugh at the irony. Kurt suddenly pushed Sebastian back, rolling him on to his front, licking lines across his shoulder blades, biting occasionally, slowly making his way down, letting his tongue run down his spine, causing the other man to shiver at the sensation. And then he was spreading his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along the edge of the muscle before he licked where he had just stroked, his tongue causing Sebastian to groan loudly. As his tongue worked inside of Sebastian, causing him to jerk his hips up when Kurt hit his prostate, Blaine had made his way behind Kurt, and was peppering kisses on the back of his neck and collar bones, making sure to leave what would be several dark hickeys tomorrow.

"Kurt, this... won't last..." Sebastian panted, his breathing ragged and laboured. He was grabbing at the headboard, his knuckles white with the strength he was clutching the metal frame with. And then Blaine was suddenly sucking at his pulse point. "Guys, I... seriously, I can'- o_h, my holy mother of everything that's perfect! Dear God! Kuuuuurt! Blaine! Blaine, please, don't... don't stop!_" Sebastian was screaming at the top of his lungs, keening noises leaving his mouth as he came down from his high.

"Damn, that was hot..." Kurt trailed off, licking his lips.

By now, Kurt and Blaine were both hard enough that it was becoming painful. Blaine pulled away from Sebastian's skin, watching as he lay with all exposed, his body limp, and looked to Kurt, smiling at how seductive he looked whilst licking his lips. Damn, if he didn't need those lips on his cock. But Kurt had other ideas. The brunet was taking Blaine's hand, guiding it to his entrance, wincing before sighing as he pushed Blaine's index finger inside of him, and then Blaine was taking over. He was seeking out Kurt's prostate, just tickling it, causing Kurt to shiver. He then added another finger, crooking and scissoring them, causing Kurt to let out blood curdling cries of pleasure every time he hit the small bundle of nerves. He felt Kurt pulling at his hair, and knew that Kurt wanted more. Blaine somehow shimmied out of his boxer-briefs, and then Kurt was leaning down, engulfing his cock, making sure to use a lot of saliva so that when he pulled off with a _pop_, Blaine would be able to get inside of him easily. Blaine told Kurt to get on his hands and knees, telling him that he was going to 'get this threesome going'. And then he was aligning himself with Kurt's hole, slowly pushing the head in, muttering about how 'fucking tight' Kurt was, and how it was perfect, and delicious, and just wow. He let his head fall back as he clutched Kurt's hips, thrusting in to him, slowly at first, but soon gaining speed and rhythm. Kurt was meeting his thrusts, rocking back in to them, letting out sharp 'yes!'s, and 'right there,'s, and when Blaine next looked, he was sucking off Sebastian.

_That's what I'm talking about_, Blaine thought.

Sebastian was grinning, his eyes rolling back in his head as he got close, his breaths now short pants. He grasped Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it to let him know, and he saw Blaine's hand moving down to Kurt's cock, stroking him quickly as his thrusts became more vicious.

They were all close, so, so close.

And then they took the leap.

Kurt was swallowing around Sebastian, curling his toes as he came himself, and trying not to cry out at the sensation of feeling Blaine fill him, Sebastian squeezing Kurt's shoulders hard, his nails clawing at the pale, delicate skin. As Blaine came, he let out a string of monosyllabic words, all making no sense, and clutched at Kurt's hips so hard he was sure there would be bruises the next day. And then the three men just collapsed on top of one another.

The smell of sweat and sex filled the air as the three cleaned off (on what? Well, that would be for Wes to find out), and put their clothes on. Kurt stayed by Blaine's side, making sure he had something – someone – to hold on to in case he became dizzy, because, now, he was drunk on alcohol and sex. And, well, that was enough for any human being to get dizzy over.

When the four of them got down the stairs, they saw a few Warblers passed out on the couches, discarded bottles and cans on the floor, and Wes trying to wake up the rest of the party-goers. A heavy blush stained Kurt's cheeks as Wes looked at the three of them and smirked, his hand going to the back of his neck. "I'll be pissed at you tomorrow, no doubt, so just..." Wes sighed, shook his head lightly and shooed them away.

Blaine and Kurt walked away completely sobered up as Sebastian grinned proudly. The two made their way to Blaine's house, leaving Sebastian behind them (after all, that was the rule of a true threesome: the third man is always a complete and total stranger), well, at least until they had to go back to Dalton and found out that Sebastian was the new arrival their teachers had been saying about for weeks before Spring break.


End file.
